terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Halls of Science
Overview The Halls of Science are the centralized locations of research and knowledge in the Terran Empire. There are 20 dotted symmetrically around the district. They are the equivalent of research institutes combined with the role of universities. Students studying at the halls live on the campus of the respective Hall of Science. The Halls of Science There are 20 (Technically 19) Halls of Science in Space-London, each covering a different field. Similar or closely related fields are housed in the same hall (e.g: Astronomy and astrophysics). * The Hall of Beautification - Houses all fields related to making people look good. Currently subject to a bid to merge with the Hall of Fashion. * The Hall of Biological Studies - Houses all fields related to the study of organic life. * The Hall of Business and Economics - Houses all fields related to the study of economic trends and consumer preferences; has a direct link to the galactic stock exchange. * The Hall of Chemical Sciences - Houses all fields related to chemistry. * The Hall of Cronography - Houses the highly specialised study of cronography, the mapping of time. * The Hall of Robotics (Formerly The Hall of Cybernetics) - Houses all fields related to the design and construction of cybernetics, robotic components, and artificial intelligence. * The Hall of Death - Dedicated to the study (and in some rare cases, manufacture) of dead things. * The Hall of Engineering - Houses all fields related to the design and construction of electronics, buildings, vehicles, space-vessels, etcetera... * The Hall of Fashion - Dedicated to the study of fashion. Currently subject to a bid to merge with the Hall of Beautification. * The Hall of Geology (Destroyed) - Used to house the study geology. Mysteriously burned down in a fire on July 2nd 2536 TUC. Replaced by the Terran Institute for Research on the Subject of Jessabelle Ogglington. * The Hall of Mathematical Enlightenment - Houses all-mathematical fields, in a close relationship to other halls that require intense calculation (e.g: Quantum mechanics in the Hall in the Hall of Atomic Physics) * The Hall of Medicinal Studies and Research for Diseases - Houses the field of studying disease & injuries, and medical care. * The Hall of Musical Composition and Construction - Houses the field of studying, composing, and preforming music. * The Hall of Paradoxical nature - Houses the highly specialised field of creating paradoxes. * The Hall of Philosophy - Houses the field of philosophy. * The Hall of Non-Atomic Physics - Houses the fields of physics on the non-atomic scale, from astrophysics to relativistic physics. * The Hall of Atomic Physics - Houses the fields of physics on the atomic scale, from particle physics to quantum mechanics. * The Hall of Psychological Studies for the Mentally Non-Insane - Houses fields of science dedicated to the study of the mind. * The Hall of Sorcery - Houses the field of sorcery, magic, and various forms of conjuration amongst other things. * The Hall of War - Dedicated to the study and invention of military tactics. Pseudo-Halls of Science In addition to the 20 official Halls of Science, there are a number of other institutions that label themselves as such, while not actually being on the imperial charter. Although some of them are actually located in the district of science. Such institutions include: * The Hall of History (Unofficially recognised) - Located in the Space-London District of Science, neighbouring the Hall of Cronography. * The Hall of "Heroes" (Condemned by the Terran government and demolished upon discovery) - Diablo built this shabby excuse of a structure on one of the habitable moons of a planet just outside the Dunderland boarder in order to showcase a variety of "heroic things". * The Hall of Mirrors (Not recognised in any capacity) - Exclusively displays and researches high performance mirrors (and any other optical equipment that produces the same effect as a mirror). (Note that this is a non-exhaustive list, due to the ever changing number of institutions that form and liquidize at any given moment, as such it may never be completed) Interactions With Other Organisations Although the Halls of Science often classify their research from other public and private institutions, they will often collaborate with the Dunderland Institute of Science, in which free exchange of papers and material is extremely common. Category:Places